Past and Future
by Zm93
Summary: OOC Saten and darker themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mikoto Misaka had agreed to Kuroko's request to meet her friend from Judgement Uiharu Kazari who apparently was a big fan of hers.

When they actually met she was accompanied by a friend from her school.

Long black hair with a disinterested face and looked almost as if she was closely evaluating them.

Her arms and legs were covered while wearing her summer school uniform which seemed strange but the Tokiwadai girls thought it would be rude to ask about it.

After a moment of awkwardness sheforced herself to give a light smile and greeted them.

They ended up in a park where Misaka treated them crepes which soon turned into a fight with Kuroko while the other girls watched while sitting on the bench.

"You've been quiet during the whole time ,Saten-san.

What's wrong?"

Uiharu said to her friend and she dropped her smile to give a bored expression.

"Uiharu,I've told you to call me Ruiko.

And for your question,you kind of dragged me along since you were nervous about meeting the _famous _Level 5."

Uiharu didn't like her tone.

"You should give her a chance.

Don't hold a grudge against people just because they are powerful espers."

Ruiko sighed and shook her head

"It's not that Uiharu..."

She was interrupted on hearing a blast which shook everything around them.

She recovered from being momentary stunned and looked around as people were surprised and panicked.

She looked behind them for the source and saw a building in games and smoke which seemed like a bank

Armed men came rushing out wearing masks and Ruiko was not impressed.

'_Robbing in broad daylight in a city full of powerful esper and high tech law enforcement._

_They must be be geniuses.'_

_She thought sarcastically._

Uiharu called oushe thought andt to her

"Saten-san,you must head to safety with Judgement deals with the situation."

She was wearing her Judgement armband.

Ruiko acknowledged her.

"Alright,just be careful"

Uiharu nodded and had a look of determination which seemed impressive as well as cute.

Ruiko smiled and gave her a thumbs up as her friend along with Kuroko rushed towards the scene.

"Never a dull day,huh?"she said to herself and started walking.

She noticed what seemed like a tour bus and and a lady seemed hysterical while the tour guide tried to calm her down.

She ran over to see what the problem was.

She overheard she couldn't find her young son.

_'This isn't good,it isn't safe for anyone here'_she thought and looked around.

Suddenly she saw a thug who was running towards a car and spotted a small boy next to him.

The thug turned towards him and her eyes widened with realization that he was about to be taken hostage by him.

"That scum"she said with disgust and ran towards them as he grabbed hold of the boy by the arm.

"Let me go!"the poor boy cried with fright as the thug pulled him roughly.

"Shut up and come with us you brat!"he shouted and was about to smack him before someone hit him at his leg,causing him to loose balance and his hold on the boy weakened.

"I got you!"Saten said as she pulled the boy out of harm's way.

"What?Why you little..."he made a fireball on his hand on realising that the young girl had attacked him.

Before he could unleash it however Ruiko moved quickly and kicked his hand and landed a blow at his solar plexus.

He fell to the ground in pain.

"It's hard to to use your powers when you can't concentrate,especially when in pain.

Didn't they teach you that in school?"

She said that with both mockery and disdain in her voice.

"You bitch.. ."

She responded by giving a kick to his chest.

"Language!"

She said and the man was squirming in pain and responded only with a groan.

She heard the car carrying his accomplice speeding away and turned towards it.

It was not long before the car got hit by the railgun,something the Level 5 esper Mikoto Misaka was famous for.

It got overturned and it was incredible that it's occupant was seriously injured.

"Well Miss Railgun,I see why Uiharu is so obsessed with you.

While you bask in your glory I better flee before they remind me I'm a Level 0 and trying to help someone was stupid."

She shook her head and walked away.

She was not ashamed of her Level 0 status but dealing with people and authorities was annoying.

She wouldn't get into fights with espers if they just did their job by preventing them.

Ruiko didn't expect or ever ask anyone to thank her for help since her status was considered a stigma or even failure.

* * *

"Well,this was refreshing"Ruiko said after taking a shower on returning to her dorms and changing into her casual clothes.

"Saten-san,stop ignoring me!"Uiharu's voice came over the phone.

"I am listening and call me Ruiko.

Look,just write down whatever you need for your report."

She felt another lecture was coming for involving in Judgement's business,as if she asked for that thug to attack her.

"What?No...I mean it's also that but"she paused for a moment"The child you saved and his mother wanted to thank you in person but you disappeared"

Ruiko just shrugged

"Just tell them those Tokiwadai friends of yours did all the work.

They are only one's that matter,right?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Saten...Ruiko,I know what you went through and I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner but please.

I don't like my best friend to hold ill-will against esper without trying to know them.

Misaka-san was worried and she was the one who told the lady to thank you."

Ruiko was surprised,she was sure those girls considered a Level 0 like her beneath them.

They were probably being nice in public for their image or something.

"Well that was nice of her.

Is that all?Goodbye."

She pulled her phone away.

"Wait!..."

She heard Uiharu saying that before ending her call.

She put her phone down and sighed.

She slowly looked at the mirror and saw light scars on her arms and legs.

They brought up bad memories but she suppressed them and laid on her bed.

"Yeah,like I'll ever trust them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Senpai,you need to get in shape"Ruiko said in jest to the spiky haired boy who was panting like he had run the marathon.

"It wasn't my fault some thugs chased me around for hours.

This Kamijou has such misfortune!"he lamented.

"That's what you get for trying to play the hero again."Ruiko replied.

She knew he had good intentions but he needed to be careful around people,especially when he had his bad luck.

Touma got out of his self pity and turned to her.

"By the way,what are you doing out alone late at night.

It's safe for a girl at time like this."

Touma only said that out of concern but it still managed to annoy her.

"My being a Level 0 doesn't make me helpless"she deadpaned.

"I didn't mean it like that"he put his hands up defensively.

They continued walking and after much resistance let him carry one of the shopping bags she was holding.

After some distance he tried having a conversation again.

"So everything is fine in your school?"

Saten just shrugged in response.

"It's alright.

I'm done with trying increase my level.

It would be a pain to move back home as a failure."

Touma disliked her deappreciating herself and spoke up.

"Saten,I thought you wouldn't let it get to you.

We're both level 0 and on the same boat."

She sensed he was about to give him another lecture so she cut him off.

"At least your power actually works"she said,barely containing her anger.

She sighed,calming herself down.

"Sorry,I get what you're saying.

I considered leaving this city before you convinced me otherwise.

But sometimes I feel like I'm wasting my time here and try living among normal people."

Touma thought about what she said and was going to reply before she said.

"Look,my dorm is over there.

Nice talking to you again Touma senpai"

She took her bag from his hands and walked on.

He wanted to say something but he just smiled and waved and went on his own way.

* * *

Ruiko had shower and dinner and chilled out while listening to some alternative rock,one of the few things which calm her.

But this got interrupted her she had a phone call.

She tsked but took the call.

"Hey Uiharu,you...huh?Tokiwadai dorms."

She listened to what she said and figured out what she wanted.

"Why did you agree to Kuroko's invitation to come over to their room.

I guess I'll have to come along then."

Ruiko resisted urge to facepalm over her friend's obsession with rich and elite girls types and had to back her up when she got cold feet.

"Fine,mail me the time and address and I'll be there."

The voice at the other end sounded like she was about to cry in gratitude but she ended her call.

She massaged at her friend's childishness and wide-eyed image of the elites but sighed and accepted what she was getting into.

She was her first and _only _friend after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ruiko's trip with Uiharu was pretty uneventful and soon enough their scary dorm supervisor cut short their visit by punishing Misaka and Kuroko for their antics.

"This was great,right Saten-san!"Uiharu said while being starry eyed and Saten rolled her eyes over her excitement.

"You'll keep dragging me into these situations,wouldn't you?"she replied causing Uiharu to pout.

"Oh,you should lighten up Saten-san.

There is so much about this city that we don't know.

We're lucky enough to be even allowed to be in this city with amazing technology."

Unknown to her Ruiko felt discomfort where her scars were,something she hid and very few people were privy about.

"In case you haven't noticed Uiharu ,the higher their power the more _unhinged _they get.

I can't be the only one to realize that."

Uiharu was offended by her accusations.

"How can you say that about your friends!Misaka-san and Shirai-san had been nothing but nice to us.

Misaka-san even asked me whether you dislike her for some reason."

Ruiko sighed in exasperation

"I never said I dislike them.

All I'm saying one should be careful as power released by throwing a tantrum can easily hurt someone.

You work for Judgement,right?Do espers _not _throw their powers around just to show they are better than everyone."

Uiharu looked on silently,not denying it but clearly had more to say.

Ruiko had no more reason to continue this argument.

"Look,do whatever you like but don't force me to think like you do."

That was the end of conversation and the two girls went their own way.

'_I'm really bad at talking to people'_Saten sighed at the way she framed her views to Uiharu who probably wouldn't want to hang out with her now.

But this was for the best,probably.

* * *

She went out for dinner at a restaurant alone where food was cheap and passable.

This was interrupted when she received a message in her phone.

She read it and raised her eyebrow.

"Level Upper?"


End file.
